


in bloom

by waveydnp



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: One of the times Dan decides to buy flowers for the flat





	in bloom

Dan leaves Phil tucked up on the sofa with video games and honey ginger tea, whinging playfully about being abandoned in his time of need. Dan promises to bring him home a treat even though he’ll likely be too queasy to eat it.

Dan needs to get out. He needs to work out the tension in his muscles and Phil’s feeling too poorly to do yoga with him or give him a massage, so a walk will have to do.

Walking is good, though. The cool air feels nice. Phil’s still got the heat in the flat jacked up and Dan’s been vaguely sweaty for the past three days. Wetness drizzles from the sky and he panics for a split second before remembering his hair is impervious to the destructive forces of moisture now.

He pulls his headphones up over his ears and turns the volume up until it’s all he can hear. He doesn't know where he’s headed, but it’s ok as long as he’s got music. 

The last time he ventured out of the flat was to get Phil’s MRI results. Phil was a mess that day and Dan was even worse. This is decidedly nicer. 

He’s tired. He can feel the effects of too many nights spent tossing and turning weighing him down. But Phil is fine. Phil is officially not dying right now, at least not of some mysterious brain ailment. He may still trip and fall down the stairs or get hit by a bus, but that’s always true. Dan doesn’t need to be any more worried about Phil’s impending demise than he ever is. 

He needs to remind himself what it feels like not to have worry clawing at the edges of his every waking thought. Phil is fine, and Dan doesn’t have to feel guilty about leaving him alone for an hour or two today to do something that’s just for himself. 

He can hear his therapist’s voice in his head like she’s speaking right through the headphones. “Self care is not selfish.”

That’s the mantra he’s playing on a loop in his head when he stops outside a little shop with flowers in the window. They catch his eye easily, colourful and delicate, beckoning him inside. Orchids and lilies and peonies and lots more that Dan doesn’t know the names for.

And roses of course. He pulls his headphones down around the back of his neck and pushes the door open. It smells earthy and organic. It looks like a dream.

A lovely older lady comes over and says hello and asks him if he needs assistance. He smiles his most polite smile and says no thank you. He wants to walk around and touch the petals and enjoy the way it’s all so pretty and alive. He wants to look at the colours and the shapes and imagine what would go best on the nightstand beside their bed, or maybe on the coffee table in the lounge. These are things he wants to do alone, without a stranger’s voice in his ear.

Even with buds and blooms in every colour imaginable, he’s drawn like a magnet to the white roses. There’s something calming about their pale petals, the way the lack of colour makes the green of the leaves pop. They’ll go well in the lounge. They’ll make good company for his and Phil’s Netflix binges.

His chooses a bouquet and carries them over to the register where the same kindly-looking lady smiles at him.

“All set, love?”

He nods and holds up his roses.

“Who’s the lucky girl, then?”

It’s not a surprise, really. It happens every time. For whatever reason, though, it feels worse today. 

“Actually, they’re just for me.”

Her smile widens. “Oh, that’s lovely.”

He could leave it there. She tells him the total and he hands her the money. Her eyes are cast downward to count it and that’s probably the only thing that makes him feel safe enough to add, “My boyfriend buys himself enough houseplants to sink a battleship. I decided I wanted something nice for myself.”

Will it ever not make him feel so bloody terrified?

Her head snaps up and he wants to run away.

She smiles, then clicks her tongue. “He should be the one buying these for you.”

Dan lets out a breathy chuckle that’s more relief than amusement at her dig. “Yeah, right? He’s ill right now so I’ll forgive him. This time.” He winks. He’s being awkward but can’t seem to help himself.

“You’re a generous young man.” She hands him his change. “I reckon he’s lucky to have you.”

“I think we both are,” he says, then quickly adds, “Thanks, have a good one,” and walks away before he can make any more of an ass of himself. He’s just a little bit happy is all.

He stops in at a fancy bakery and buys an absolutely ridiculous number of pastries. Even if Phil wasn’t fighting the effects of his antibiotics he wouldn’t be able to eat this much sugar and dough but it makes Dan feel better to do something he knows will make Phil smile.

He’s chilled by the time he’s unlocking the door to their flat and kicking his shoes off on the mat. He finds a vase and fills it with water before taking it and his purchases into the lounge.

If it’s even possible it seems Phil is in exactly the same position he was when Dan left. “What’d ya get me?” Phil asks without taking his eyes off the tv. 

“Hello to you too, asshole.” He puts the roses in the vase and arranges them carefully.

Phil pauses his game dutifully. “Pretty,” he says, largely disinterested. Dan rolls his eyes and throws the comically large brown paper bag of goodies onto Phil’s lap. 

“When you’re well again you need to buy me flowers,” he says, lifting the blanket and folding himself into Phil’s warmth. “The lady at the shop was throwing shade.”

“I will,” Phil says, leaning in and kissing Dan’s temple. “In my defense I’m currently working on buying you a house.”

Dan smiles and pulls a chocolate croissant out of the bag. “Yeah but… flowers.”


End file.
